You hear
There are several messages starting with You hear: The following messages are associated with Monsters: *'You hear a crunching sound' *:there's a metallivore on the level and its consuming a metallic object *'You hear crashing rock' *:there's a dwarf or some monster somewhere on the level that is creating tunnels through walls *'You hear some noises' or You hear some noises in the distance *:Your pet is fighting some monster out of your sight *'You hear rumbling in the distance' *:Some monster set off a boulder trap *'You hear a slurping sound' *:There's a gelatinous cube somewhere on a level *'You hear a loud click!' *'You hear a door open' *'You hear distant howling' *'You hear a deafening roar!' *'You hear a jackal howling at the moon' *: There's a werejackal somewhere on the level *'You hear a monster behind the boulder.. perhaps that is why you cannot move it' *'You hear a chugging sound.' *:unknown monster drinking a potion *'You hear a distant explosion.' *:means that a monster has opened a trapped door or stepped on a landmine *'You hear a distant squeaking sound' *:A monster set off a squeaky board trap The following messages are associated with Zoos: *'You hear a sound reminiscent of a seal barking' *'You hear a sound reminiscent of an elephant stepping on a peanut' *'You hear Doctor Doolittle!' (hallucinating) The following messages are associated with sinks: *'You hear a slow drip.' *'You hear a gurgling noise.' *'You hear dishes being washed!' (hallucinating) The following messages are associated with fountains: *'You hear water falling on coins.' *'You hear the splashing of a naiad.' *'You hear a soda fountain!'' (hallucinating) The following messages are associated with vaults: *'You hear the footsteps of a guard on patrol.' *'You hear someone counting money.' *'You hear someone searching.' (Vault raided and empty) The following messages are associated with scrolls: Scroll of scare monster *'You hear maniacal laughter close by.' *'You hear maniacal laughter in the distance.' *'You hear sad wailing close by.' *'You hear sad wailing in the distance.' The following messages are associated with Shopkeepers: *'You hear someone cursing shoplifters.' *'You hear the chime of a cash register.' *'You hear Neiman and Marcus arguing!' (hallucinating) The following messages are associated with tools: Stethoscope *'You barely hear faint splashing' :You applied the stethoscope up or down while underwater. *'You hear the crackling of hellfire' :You applied the stethoscope to the floor of the castle, beneath which lies the Valley of the Dead. *'You hear your heart beat' :The stethoscope is cursed. *'You hear a faint typing noise' :You applied the stethoscope to the edge of the map. *'You hear a hollow sound. This must be a secret door/passage!' :You applied the stethoscope to a wall concealing a secret door/passage. *'You hear a voice say, "It's dead, Jim."' :You applied the stethoscope down, to a corpse, while hallucinating. The following messages are associated with Pets: *'You hear the rumble of distant thunder...' :You killed your pet *'You hear the studio audience applaud!' :You killed your pet while hallucinating The following messages need categorization: *'You hear a soft crackling' *'You hear a crackling sound' *'You hear the howling of the CwnAnnwn...' - player is about to die...